rzeszow_by_nightfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruch Kartiański
Ruch Kartiański Kartianie są najmłodszym z wampirzych zgromadzeń. Wierzą, że aby przetrwać XXI wiek muszą adaptować się do dzisiejszych, nowych czasów i zmienić wszystko co było dla Spokrewnionych codziennością. To właśnie dlatego są największym zagrożeniem dla starszych, u których wiek to siła, a ustalonego porządku nie można kwestionować. Pragną zmiany, zmiany na lepsze, przynajmniej w ich mniemaniu. Wychodzą z śmiałymi ideami i pomysłami, często wręcz obalającymi obecne status quo. Kartianie nie są wrogami starszych wampirów, choć często tak właśnie ich postrzegamy. W końcu wiara w to, że każdy wampir ma prawo głosu, każdy może osiągnąć wysokie pozycje i to nie wiek, a umiejętności powinny decydować o przywództwie w wampirzej społeczności nie podobają się wielu starszym, zwłaszcza tym przyzwyczajonym do władzy. Członkowie Charakterystyczną cechą Kartian jest to, że najczęściej są to młode wampiry, ciężko znaleźć kogoś mającego ponad 200 lat, choć zdarzają się wyjątki w postaci starszych którym z różnych powodów pasuje kartiańska idea. Kartianie są chyba najbardziej ludzkim z zgromadzeń, bezproblemowo poruszają się wśród śmiertelników i łatwo przychodzi im kontrolowanie miejskich kontaktów. Członków grupy często łączy coś więcej, niż w innych zgromadzeniach. Częściej są w stanie ze sobą współpracować, łatwiej się jednoczą w wspólnej sprawie, oczywiście nie są jednym głosem i mają mnóstwo wewnętrznych podziałów, niektórzy żartują, że każdy z Kartian ma swoją własną wizję jak powinno wyglądać wampirze społeczeństwo i żadna nie jest taka sama. Mimo to, pomagają sobie w obliczu zagrożenia i są w stanie poświęcić się w imię wyższych ideałów. Coś rzadko spotykanego w innych grupach. Filozofia To my decydujemy o własnym losie. Świat się zmienia, wampiry także powinny porzucić swe zgrzybiałe tradycje i podążyć ku nowemu, ku lepszemu. Nie jest istotne z jakiego jesteś klanu, nie jest istotne jak jesteś stary, wszyscy jesteśmy wampirami, wszyscy musimy egzystować i trwać. Legendy innych zgromadzeń to tylko bajki, bajki które mają pętać innych niewidzialnymi kajdanami posłuszeństwa. Choć różne domeny Ruchu Kartiaństkiego mogą znacząco się od siebie różnić, niektóre przypominają demokracje, inne socjalizm, praktycznie każdy ustrój ludzki może być zaadaptowany przez Kartian, lecz wszystkie mają cechę wspólną. Cenią sobie wolność i prawo głosu. Zwyczaje Zgromadzenie nie ma wielu rytuałów i zwyczajów. Przynajmniej nie wyglądają one tak jak w innych grupach. Dość częstym zwyczajem jest tak zwany "Łańcuch". Zwykle zapoczątkowywany przez Prefekta na początku lub końcu spotkania Ruchu. W trakcie tego krótkiego rytuału wampiry stoją i nawzajem trzymają się za ręce, aby przypomnieć, że razem są silni i że "łańcucha" nie można dać zerwać, wszyscy na siebie wpływamy i odpowiadamy za naszych towarzyszy. W grupie siła. Niektórzy członkowie Ruchu bardzo cenią sobie święta narodowe, związane z niepodległością 11 listopada, Uchwalenie Konstytucji 3 maja, czy 31 sierpnia Dzień Solidarności i Wolności. Święta te często traktują jak symbol zmiany, zwycięstwa nad dawnym systemem. Wierzą, że i oni mogą wprowadzać w życie nowe idee. Tytuły i obowiązki Zazwyczaj władza u Kartian różni się znacznie od władzy w innych zgromadzeniach. To szacunek innych członków zgromadzenia sprawia, że wampir może przewodzić grupie. Dzięki temu często rządzący faktycznie chce dobrze dla społeczności, a przynajmniej sprawia takie wrażenie. Prefekt „Władca” lokalnego Ruchu Kartiańskiego. To on jest głosem zgromadzenia i dba o dobro współczłonków. Do jego obowiązków należy reprezentowanie Kartian w domenie. Prefekta najczęściej wybierają członkowie zgromadzenia w demokratycznych wyborach, lecz w zależności od domeny zwyczaje wyboru mogą się od siebie nieco różnić. Myrmidon Demokracja. Oto słowo klucz w większości kartiańskich zgromadzeń. By demokracja działała potrzeba kogoś kto byłby w stanie rozstrzygać spory, kogoś kto podliczy głosy i bezstronnie ogłosi werdykty. Zwoła zgromadzenie i będzie czuwał nad tym, by każdy z członków miał możliwość wyrażenia własnej opinii. Korzyści wynikające z Zgromadzenia: Członkowie Kartian mogą kupować Sprzymierzeńców, Kontakty, Schronienie oraz Trzodę za połowę normalnego kosztu w punktach doświadczenia (zaokrąglamy w górę). Ta premia nie dotyczy przypadku Atutów kupowanych w czasie tworzenia postaci. Category:Zgromadzenia Category:Ruch Kartiański